Talk:The Brilliant Cut/@comment-18115587-20140916223700/@comment-18115587-20140917004934
I have two preempters - the "new breed" preempter that were supposed to be a balance fix, with a 1cd (3/3 Hermes and Baarthok, who are both amazing fighters) I also have two cockatrice who are autoproc. One shotted - along with the two "air" fighters that are supposed to have edge. How far are you getting in 4* with your Aude line, just curious - without having to use glu? Without a doubt Audelinea is one of the best choices for a line if I were to think up one- however, it should not be a requirement that you have an Aude line, considering she is a OP model that has been retired for over a year and is not available readily. And players with an Aude band should be rewarded for playing the game very well - by dominating the Air dungeon. but that band should not be the standard for play. And I do not think a 3/3 air tank rogue, Santahna Solo should be one-shottable by the first line in 4-2. that is just not fair. He is the third best rogue in the game and not just some little throwaway rogue. I wouldn't mind if he started to have problems a year after his release. We're talking some serious cash investment to acquire him and get him to 3/3 - rewarded with the inability to use him in the one of the two events he was designed around. I wouldn't mind if I saw him needing duct tape through the middle of 4* - but I am not going to spend what looks like in my calculations to be $150 using glu to keep ONE fighter alive til 4-10, that has a matching sign, is a legend, is second best in its class, and is a Dungeon/Raid fighter. Santahna used to perform beautifully in air dungeons, now he is shit. Game devs have lost their mind and need to go take game design 101 - first DO NOT FRUSTRATE YOUR PLAYERS. YOU CHALLENGE THEM. That's how it was back during the event Tiphilia was released in - I had carefully saved up a water band and I dominated the water dungeon through 4* by having all very good water fighters. I didn't even have the best band of water fighters, so I didnt at all mind having to buy the $1 a day pack of glu. I think I spent a total of $80 on that event trying to stay on top of the leaderboards. I think that was a little over what I should have had to spend but I was happy and still happy with what I got - I got silver crown and got two or three Tiphilia epics. I felt like it had been a good investment of my time and money, because that guru really added to the look and performance of my beloved water band. Now this event? Wow these rewards are...bad. Dungeon rewards from 4* used to be very collectable and beautiful - Paku, Nilassine, Tiphilia, just a couple of my favorites from past 4* were heavyweight fighters that gave me at least a month of end game value and performance. Now theyre releasing crap that isn't even as good as past crap. They should be offering low grade legends by now at the end of 4*. This is just really unbalanced and not enticing at all. But when a really dedicated player who plays every single day with a costly band (both time and real life money invested) cannot even pass the first step of an event offering the lamest crap only a newb would want, you are pissing off your most dedicated players. and that is the end of the game. I am just going to take screenshots of my fighters because this shit cannot last much longer.